


How to get the leader

by kiyolovepop



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyolovepop/pseuds/kiyolovepop
Summary: Sehyoon only wants to have the lider for himself, however Junhee is completely oblivious. That's why Sehyoon needs to come up with a genius (or evil) plan of how to get the lider.





	How to get the leader

Just another practice during which Junhee was observing what his band mates were doing, he was paying attention to every even the smallest move. However this day Sehyoon, despite the fact that he was one of the best dancers in the group, was making a huge amount of mistakes and not the small ones. Usually he wasn't making them, moreover he was stopping the practice every few minutes with some strange excuse. Exactly like now.

'Okey, let's make a break now, I need to go to the store to buy some water' Sehyoon stopped the music and in this way stopped the rest of the group from continuing their dancing. He then moved fast towards the doors of the practice room. He was about to touch the cold handle when he was stopped by the slightly irritated voice of the leader.

'Why are you going to the store when we have at least fifteen water bottles in the fridge here? I brang them here especially for you so now you don't have a reason to stop the practice like yesterday.' It was easy to tell by Junhee's voice that the leader was really irritated by Sehyoon's behavior, he understood that everyone can have a bad day once in a while, but the older boy had it everyday for the last two weeks. 

'Ah I know, but we have only still water and I really want some sparkling water now' The expression on leader's face didn't change even a little, he wasn't surprised by what Sehyoon said, after many years he was used to the stupidity and weirdness of his band mates. 

'Okey then, in that case I will go with you because I also have something to buy. And if we go together we can buy something for dinner to eat after practice. Meanwhile the rest of you should go back to training, okay?' After a few seconds they were on their way to the store.

'Sooo now sincerely, Sehyoon tell me what's going on with you recently? You are repeatedly making mistakes on every dance practice and in the dorm you behave like a zombie, or maybe I should say like a diva, you've been really moody.' Sehyoon didn't reply immediately, like if he didn't hear a word from what Junhee said. After a few seconds of silence he looked at the leader with thoughtful expression on his face. 

'Junhee...remind me...who is your roommate in our dorm?' In this moment Jun's face was the exact definition of clear confusion. 

'What do you mean who? You know that I have the room for myself. Why are you even asking, we live together and you really should know it by now. But don't change the subject, I've asked you a question, are you even listening to me? Or are you completely engrossed in your own world now? Better quickly come back to us, ACE needs you in a little more conscious state of mind'

'In that case...can I sleep with you? Please, recently I feel really lonely and Chan keeps pushing me away, I have no one to reel on. You know that he doesn't like when we are overly touchy with him, so there's no option that he would let me sleep with him in one bed.' 

'Uhhh, well..ok. But I still don't understand what is really going on, because you are still avoiding answering my question, but okey, maybe later you will tell me everything when you organize finally all those thoughts in your head. After the practice we can go back to the dorm so you will be able to take your things to my room.' After saying those words leader turned to the exit to not waste more time, he didn't pay attention to the reaction of Sehyoon so he didn't see the evil spark in his eyes. Junhee didn't know it yet, but Sehyoon in his pretty head already had his evil plan and the main prey was Junhee himself. For a few weeks Sehyoon was trying to somehow get Jun's attention, however without any effects. This boy wasn't reacting to his teasing at all, every other member saw what he was doing and understood it. From the very beginning Sehyoon had a soft spot for Junhee, however he didn't know how should he tell him about it. He tried to subtly hint on it, but the leader was still oblivious to the whole situation. In this situation Sehyoon had to move to more drastic methods, of course the rest of the group will be helping him with this, he will make sure of it.

***  
After few hours the whole group came back after the exhausting and long training to their dorm. They didn't even manage to take their shoes off when Sehyoon was all over his leader. 

'Junhee...no one loves me!' He moaned right into Jun's neck in which he buried his face a few seconds ago. The rest of the group only looked at them and went to their bedrooms not paying attention to the whole situation, they didn't see the begging eyes of their leader who desperately searched for help in this strange (even if only for him) situation.

'Sehyoon, stop it, what is it this time?'

'No one gives me attention, even Chan and he shares a room with me. He doesn't even want to talk with me before going to sleep! Even walls in our dorm are more welcoming than him and I don't have to worry that they will hit me when I touch them'

'Ah but we already decided that you will move to my room for the time being, at least until you're in better mood. Go for your stuff and let me go already, you are really heavy, maybe think about some diet or something, no more chocolate cookies after dinner for you. And this time I am not kidding, I will keep an eye on you.'

'Hahah ok, I'm going for my things now, I will be in your room in a few seconds!' after saying this Sehyoon quickly pecked Jun's cheek and rushed to his bedroom, soon if everything goes smoothly with his plan he would call Jun's bedroom as his. From now on he will live with the leader and now matter what Junhee is thinking about it he doesn't plan to every go back to living with Chan. Once he gets into Jun's bedroom no one will be able to throw him away from there, even the owner himself, especially he doesn't have anything to say about this matter. Thinking that Sehyoon grabbed his bags, which had been already prepared because he knew that Junhee has a big heart and he wouldn't say no even to the most stupid request of his band mates. Suddenly he heard someone coming behind him and then a soft sight, it brang his attention back to present. He was surprised when after turning towards that person he saw Byeongkwan standing behind him.  
'Oh, something happened? If you're searching for Chan then he is in the kitchen now'

'I was searching for you. Everyone see your crush on Junhee, maybe besides Jun himself, but for the rest of us it's really obvious. Are you sure that you know what you are doing?'

'Yes, I've been thinking about it for a really long time, there's absolutely nothing what could go wrong'

'Have you thought about the fact that Junhee maybe be not interested in men? When you think about it, we've never really talked about it. What if he is a homophobe? In that case the atmosphere in our group would be really uncomfortable. Maybe first you should ask him about those things before jumping into it head first?'

'Have you seen his collection of all those overly cute plushies in his room? And his overall behavior is just cute af, trust me when I say that he must be at least a little gay deep inside, maybe he doesn't know that yet, but I will do everything to change it as soon as possible. Just think about, who would say no to a handsome guy like me? He just needs to look at me properly.'

'Ah okey, whatever you want, in any case I wish you luck, you would make a really pretty couple, you fit together perfectly. Do you need help with those bags?' A few seconds later poor Byeongkwan was heaving three overly stuffed bags full of Sehyoon's clothes into Jun's bedroom. In fact it was full of cute plushies and other decorations. It clashed a little with the leader's image but no one judged him for that. If that's what he likes then no one can say anything about it, it's his choice after all. Byeongkwan dropped all bags into one corner and he was about to leave the room when he bumped into the leader. 

'Oh hi Byeongkwan! Are you searching for something? If you want I can help you with it, it will take less time this way' As always Jun was ready to help every member of his group, even if that meant giving his own things away.

'No no, I only carried Sehyoon's things for him and I was about to leave. But what do you have there?'

'Ah, that's sleeping mat for Sehyoon, I can't find that air mattress we had somewhere in our dorm, but I hope this will be enough for him. He is moving here only for a few days and not for the eternity.'

'Do you really think that he will sleep on the floor? I don't think so, I bet he will just crawl into your bed instead of sleeping on this uncomfortable mat. So don't be surprised when you wake up in the middle of the night with him laying under your cover. I can bet with you that he will even try to kick you off the bed to have more space for himself. You know how he behaves.'

'Hahah I hope not, I would have to go sleep with Chan in his room if that really happens' Jun winked to laughing Byeongkwan. In this moment Sehyoon decided to finally come into leader's bedroom.

'Byeongkwan why are you saying all this bullshit about me to Junhee?! I'm the most kind and nice person in our group.' Those words were accompanied by overly cute smile coming from the older boy, he then softly but firmly pushed Byeongkwan out of the bedroom.  
'Soooo will you help me with unpacking those things? It will take a few hours if I do it by myself and in this way you can tell me where to put everything. 

'Ok, no problem, but how much of your stuff did you took with you? It looks like if you were moving here for good' Junhee laughed saying this and grabbing the first bag. 

'Oh you just guessed it right, maybe you're not as blind as I thought' whispered Sehyoon, but it was so quiet that Jun didn't hear him. He was too preoccupied with rummaging through Sehyoon's bag. 

'It seems as if you packed all your belongings into those bags, have you left anything in your room?' 

'No, I just wanted Chan to see that I don't really need him, so I took all my things into your room, and from now on it's our room' Sehyoon's voice was full of confidence, all his body was just screaming that he was sure of what he was saying. Seeing this Junhee only nodded in defeat, there really was no place left for arguing. Everyone knew that when Sehyoon is moody then it's best to just accept his weirdness and wait for it to pass naturaly. 

'Sehyoon but you know that there is no other bed in this room so you will have to sleep on the floor? You're my best friend but there is no way I will give my bed away even for you, I won't sentence myself to sleep on the floor when I have a perfectly fine bed'

'Yeah, yeah sure. No problem. Let's finish unpacking and go spend some time with the rest of the boys'

After half an hour all Sehyoon's things were unpacked and neatly organized, okey maybe they were just stuffed into overly packed wardrobe in Jun's room, but the pair finally could spend time with their teammates. No one wanted to go out of the dorm so they decided to stay in and drink something in the living room. Fortunately they had few bottles of soju left from the last time so no one had to go to the store. Each person occupied every furniture in the room and by chance the leader was left to sit in the armchair a little further away from the rest. His only other choice was to sit on the floor, but it didn't look really welcoming. But he wasn't alone for a long time, after few seconds Sehyoon came to him with a strange smirk on his face. Junhee was pretty sure that the older boy must be at least a little tipsy because instead of sitting on the floor he sat on leader's lap without thinking and cuddled him like a gigantic plushie.


End file.
